


Remarkable

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fae Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wizard Logic | Logan Sanders, anxiety attack mention, boyfriends being boyfriends, only for a sentence or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Virgil is having a panic attack so his boyfriends comfort him.





	Remarkable

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.

The cold hand wrapped around his forearm, bringing the scent of fresh spring blooms and bonfires into Virgil's space. On the other side a chilly breath brushed against his neck as the scent of ancient books and rosemary spice also interrupted Virgil's panicked state. Then, to bring him ultimate comfort two warm -burning- arms wrapped around his chest and smell of sharp cinnamon and pumpkin invaded Virgil's system. 

He let out a relieved sigh as he sunk back into his lovers arms. The fae gently pressed a kiss to the base of his throat, knowing it would calm the vampire down. The wizard blew a light breeze, cold as Virgil's skin, against his closed eyelids and let it ruffle his hair. And the human, his human, was running his warm fingers gently over Virgil's shoulders and up through his hair. 

"Love you," Virgil mumbled out. He heard the telltale sign of fae laughter as windchimes blew on the balcony. A smirk curled up his lips and he opened his eyes to view Patton's face. His head thrown back in giddy giggles and eyes filled with adoration. 

He heard a hum and tilted his head up to view Roman looking every bit as soft as a human. Their strong, protective, stubborn Roman melting like ice cream at the sight of his fae. 

"Remarkable, Love. Truly," Logan said softly with deep blue eye glowing like stars, but he needn't speak at all, for the words traveled not by sound but by feeling. Virgil watched as the wizard removed himself from holding him as he swiftly swept Patton up in a deep kiss. 

Roman's hands stilled as he observed the passion traded between the two. Virgil's anxiety forgotten, the vampire leaned up and pressed his lips against Roman's, lightly poking his sharp fangs into the flesh of his lower lip. 

"Beautiful, my dearest, beautiful," Roman said as if it were poetry he was reciting from the most eloquent book. Such simple words with such complex devotion, the human twisted phrases to sound like promises. Virgil needed to hear more of those right now so he leaned up and kissed his lover again. 


End file.
